Midnight Lover
by Raven The Fox
Summary: She worked the streets at night yet she was a shinobi during the day. He loved her more than she knew and she loved him as well, though they didn't know. One-shot. KibaxOc


**Raven: **I was bored and wanted to write a Kiba fic…so here we go!

**Hellfire: **But what about our other story?

**Raven:** I'll get back to it. Don't worry, you'll have Walter…

**Hellfire: ***blushes*

**Raven: ** *Rolls eyes* Whatever…OI!! MONKEY!!

**Monkey: **WHAT?!

**Raven:** Do the disclaimer!

**Monkey: **Fine! My evil older sister doesn't own Naruto or anything related to other than her own characters…There!

**Raven:** Good boy! Now go eat your cookie.

**Midnight Lover**

It had been a long day. I knew it would be an even longer night. I sighed and went home…well it would be except it was more of a hell hole. I showered and changed from my normal shinobi out fit to a more skanker version of clothes. I wore fish net stockings with thigh high black heeled boots. I had on a mini-skirt with a few little rips to give it a different look; I also wore a black tube-top with a red lace bra. I pulled a small, thin jacket to help to cover me and to keep me warm. I went over to my small mirror and applied eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick. I looked my self over after braiding my hair into a tight braid. I wanted to climb on to my bed, curl up and cry. But I couldn't. I never was, nor will I ever, be able to do so. I sighed once and walked out the door and to my street.

I had been standing there for awhile, ignoring the other girls and waiting for my torture to end. However, it seemed fate was with me this night. The pimp of the street had been arrested and now all of us girls were to. I didn't want them to know it was me; the ninja's who were getting the girls. Without thinking, I ran down alley after alley. One of the ninja's, one of my friends and comrades, chased me. I quickly did a substitution jutsu and ran. I ran around the village; never quiet able to truly escape the man and his dog. Then, in desperation, I disappeared. I quickly found my self in my room and running to the bathroom. I showered again to remove the make-up and changed into my pajamas. Then, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal my little brother with tears streaking his face. I let him in and waited for the onslaught of words.

"Why?! Why do they beat me?! Why don't they beat you? You go out late and then you come back smelling like sex and smoke and alcohol. They never do any thing to you," he cried.

If only he knew. I did what I did to protect him, to try and get us out of this ridiculous family of criminals. I knew I shouldn't care. I knew I should just leave. I knew, deep down, that it wouldn't matter. They would kill me before they would let either of us kids go. I sighed and watched my brother climb into my bed and fall asleep. I didn't care what my brother said to me. I knew he didn't mean to take it out on me. I just let him know that I was there, that I was there just for him and him alone. I sat in my window and waited for the day to come sooner.

**Kiba**

We had set up the whole operation just to catch one girl and she **still** got away. Every one wanted to know who she was, why she worked nights if she was a shinobi. Every one knew of how she out smarts every single one of us who take down the prostitution rings and every time she was there, she gave us the slip. It was maddening! Maddening I tell you! Out of everyone that's gone after her, Akamaru and I were the closes. I know we were! DAMN! I sighed and sat in one of the chairs in the debriefing room. We're suppose to plan our next move but no one was moving or planning anything. We need Shika and his brilliance. But no, the lazy-ass has to go and watch us act like fools from the Hokage monument.

"Alright, listen up," came his lazy drawl, "I know how we're going to catch Midnight."

Midnight. The mysterious girl who could draw all the attention she needed and them some from everyone. Even the Hokage. The girl that plagued my dreams more often than any other girl.

"Kiba! You're going to have to be the one that tracks her down and takes her out," said Shikamaru boredly, "Don't mess it up. Tomorrow night we'll wait for her at any of her regular streets and some others, understand?"

There were some agreements but it was mostly groans and complaints. Shika just shook his head and left. We all left for bed and to prepare for the night ahead.

I sat in the training grounds waiting for my friend to show up. She said she would meet up with me and Akamaru and hang out with us. So far, she was late. I laid back and watched the sky. The clouds moved across the sky lazily, slowly lulling me to sleep.

Apparently I did fall asleep because I soon found my self looking up at a beautiful young woman who happened to be my friend. Her purple hair was pulled back into its normal half up style. Her silver eyes looked slightly amused but remained mostly emotionless. She wore her normal black wife-beater, low slung cargo pants and her modified black ninja sandals. Her clothes did not hide her curves, which were perfect in my mind. She smiled slightly when she saw that I was awake now and moved to stand next to me. That's when I caught a whiff of her scent. It smelt faintly of sex and alcohol and blood and smoke. Then there was her natural scent. The scent of the wind and midnight flowers in full bloom. It was the scent of Midnight. But that didn't make any sense. Kira was never one to go out at night and always was taking care of her family, especially her little brother everyone called Monkey. I shock it for later observation and questioning when Kira gave me a wired look. I just smile.

"So what are me doing to day," I asked her, knowing she would want to see the others.

"I thought you planned that out already," she asked softly, her voice alone sending pleasant tingles all over my body.

"Hehe…just thought I would ask ya!"

She smiled half-heartedly as she petted Akamaru lovingly.

"That reminds me. Mom wanted me to bring you by the compound! Come on," I said taking her hand and half dragging her to the compound.

**Kira**

It was good to be with Kiba, even if he didn't know it. He's always been able to see through me when I told him a lie. Except for one. The one were I take care of my family and have no time to go out at night and hang out with them, to experience the same thing as them, to have fun with them. Kiba dragged me to his home where his mother was waiting for us. She had a grin on her face when she saw us. We stopped and sent Kiba to get something.

"Kira," she said softly, her concerned mother voice, "When are you going to leave? When will you tell him? He needs to know."

"You should remember that I can't," I answered softly looking away, "I won't leave my brother with those savages. Even if we did escape, they would find us and kill us."

She sighed and ran her hand through my hair, a motherly gesture, one that I appreciated a lot.

"When will you tell him," she asked changing the subject.

"When he figures out its me," I responded with a smirk.

She shook her head laughing as Kiba came out of the house with a big box and several of the female dogs following him, glaring. I stifled a laugh at that and waited to see what was up.

"Alright, pick one," said Tsume when Kiba set the box down.

"What," I asked moving closer.

"Pick a pup. You said that you wanted dog partner, so pick one."

I looked from Kiba to Tsume to the pups and their mothers then back again. I sighed and looked at the pups, seeing almost all of them crowding the side I stood on. Except one. He was smaller than the others but showed signs of getting big. Real big. His coat was dark, with a purple tinge to it. He also only had on paw with white. Other than that he was a solid dark color. His eyes looked to be silver. Without really thinking, I picked him up and held him in front of me. He cocked his head to the side and licked my face. I grinned.

"You want the runt," asked Kiba stupidly.

"Uh, yeah," I answered holding him, "Why? Does some one else want him?"

"No, just amazing that's all," said Tsume with a small smile.

"Time to pay up little brother," came Hana's voice from behind me.

"B-but," started Kiba.

"No buts. That'll be 200 ryo."

Kiba grumbled and paid his sister before she turned to me and said, "His name is Murasaki."

"Thank you," it was all I could say to them for what they did for me.

They smiled at me warmly, making me feel, and not for the first time, like I was wanted and loved.

We met up with the others at Naruto's favorite ramen bar to see that it was the Rookie 9 and some others. Murasaki was walking beside me with Akamaru. We took our seats and it wasn't long until they started to rant and rave about the mysterious Midnight, my alter ego. I smiled inwardly, glad that I was actually giving them a challenge.

After a few hours we parted ways and I entered into my room with Murasaki. I quickly changed and got ready for the night. I didn't hear their last scheme for trying to catch me to it would be a surprise.

**Kiba**

It was weird walking away from Kira and Murasaki. I was watching them both walk away when her scent hit me again. Before Shika and the others got to far away I laid down my suspicion to them.

They all looked surprised that I would willing claim that the one person that every one's pinning to their identity was the one closes to us all. Shika quickly made a modification to the plan as to have someone watching Kira's home to see if it was true.

We all sat waiting. Soon the front door opened and she stepped out. She was wearing Midnights clothes and make-up. I couldn't believe it. Kira was Midnight and Midnight was Kira. I nearly ran out to her but I was stopped when the front door opened and her parents were standing there, after having kicked two different things. One was Monkey, causing not only my blood to boil if the way Kira turned to them was anything to go by. The second thing was Murasaki. At that Kira attacked them. There was no mercy in her eyes or in her movements. She moved to kill them. She took out her mother rather easily and now fought her father. They were nearly evenly matched. The only difference was that Kira had more training and foundation for her abilities where as her father did not. It was over soon. Her father lie dead at her feet and a bloody Kuni was clutched in her hand. That's when I contacted the others to tell them what happened. I walked out of my spot to her and saw that she looked even more dead than usual. I quickly checked her brother and Murasaki. They were both unconscious. I moved to her and she collapsed, she cried softly and she clung to me. Soon the others were there; Kira had passed out from the stress. I nodded to them and picked up Kira and disappeared. We arrived in front of my house; mom was standing there read for the worst. Akamaru had Murasaki, thankfully. I would hate to see what would happen if he was left behind. Both his family and Kira scared him when he didn't do what he was suppose to.

"What happened," she asked as I laid her on the couch.

"She killed her parents," I stated sitting next to her.

"But…why?"

"They had attacked her little brother and Murasaki. She did it to defend them and to stop any further attempts on their life's."

It was silent as we waited for Kira and for the others. Soon Naruto and the others were there with Monkey who was awake and trying to wake Kira.

"No…no…sissy? Sissy wake up! Wake UP!!" he was near hysterics trying to wake her.

Naruto picked up the little boy and just held him. That's when I noticed the cut along her leg. There was something coming from the cut.

Poison.

I nearly growled before I picked her up and ran to Tsunade.

**Kira**

The darkness was nice. It was soft and comforting. I didn't wan to wake up yet I knew I had to. I had to take care of my brother. I had to take care of Murasaki. Most importantly, I had to take care of Kiba.

Kiba.

The only one that had ever gotten around my armor I erected around my heart. With that thought in mind I fought the darkness. I fought the comfort it offered me. I fought my way so that I could be with Kiba, so that I could be with the ones I loved. I fought and fought and soon found my self laying on a cold surface with people looming over me. Then I was there fully. I sat up and surprised many people. They looked at each other then at me. There was only one face I was looking for. I found him by the window, looking out. Apparently, he didn't hear the fuss the others were making. I was up and in front of him before they could read my movements. He looked at me shocked. Before he could say anything I kissed him. I kissed with all the love, all the passion I had for him. And he responded. When we pulled apart for air, he just looked at me. He looked at me and smiled.

Time went by and village found out about my and my secret. To say they were angry was an understatement. They wanted to bring back my parents and kill them again and again. I just stayed with Kiba and hid from the masses of people. Soon Kiba and I were married and had our own family with regular visits from my brother.


End file.
